<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Promise of Love and Life by KureKai_King</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969863">The Promise of Love and Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King'>KureKai_King</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YuuWata Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Engagement, Internal Conflict, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Worries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:46:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuto was asking him one of the most important questions he'd ever hear in his life, so why was Wataru so scared of saying yes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Goryo Yuto/Matoba Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YuuWata Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Promise of Love and Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>How many times can I write a fic where YuuWata get engaged? Hmm~<br/>ANYWAYS, here we are for day two of YuuWata week, whoo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d made so many promises to each other over the years since the beginning.</p>
<p>A promise of being good friends. A promise of starting a successful band. A promise of leaning on each other when needed. A promise of reliability. A promise of reciprocated romance. A promise of protection. A promise of hearts.</p>
<p>Nothing felt stronger than the promise of love.</p>
<p>People thought they’d been a couple long before they’d realised it themselves - they’d even been teased for it. Yuuto hadn’t realised his feelings until Reon had asked him about it one time. Wataru hadn’t realised his feelings until some of the girls at university had started harassing him over wanting Yuuto’s contact details to the point it made him want to scream (Not that he ever gave them what they wanted, call him selfish if you will but he’ll argue it was protection of privacy).</p>
<p>It was the night they’d been left at the sharehouse alone that got them to admit it. Rio and Banri were off doing their own thing and Ren had taken Pon-chan for a late walk after having spent a study session with Nayuta. The two had shared their thoughts, feelings, and even a few insecurities; could they make it work without it interfering with the band? Were their feelings true enough or just ideas sprouted from the way people talked about them?</p>
<p>But they did make it work. They made it work without too much of a problem (the only real problems they had were Yuuto’s refusals in particular things involving joint sessions with GYROAXIA - despite things - and Wataru would never fail to start bickering with Rio when he was given half the chance). Their romance was as sweet as their friendship had been with a few changes.</p>
<p>Instead of hugs after a show, there were gentle kisses with hands on shoulders and waists. Smiles of encouragement were lined with a special sparkle in the eyes. Blushes were more frequent on cheeks and hands were held together even for just simple walks down the street. It was as if there was nothing to fear when they were together.</p>
<p>Until one day, there was a spark of fear.</p>
<p>“I…I-I…,” Wataru looked down at Yuuto in shock with wide eyes, the brunet was down on one knee, holding out a ring to him that shimmered in the light. The noise of the fountain they stood beside rushed coldly in his ears mixed with the whistle of the wind.</p>
<p>Yuuto had just asked him to marry him.</p>
<p>And yet…why wasn’t he saying yes? Why couldn’t he say yes to him?</p>
<p>Because he was scared.</p>
<p>Tears started to pool in his eyes as he stiffly shook his head and brought a hand to his mouth, closing his eyes and turning his head away, feeling his tears slip free as his body trembled. He didn’t truly understand himself why he was doing it. He wasn’t afraid of commitment. He wasn’t afraid that Yuuto would ever hurt him. He wasn’t afraid of wanting to spend the rest of his life wearing this man’s name with his own.</p>
<p>But there was one thing…something he’d seen from his childhood that had almost stopped him from believing love even truly existed until he’d met Yuuto.</p>
<p>“I can’t…,” he croaked awkwardly, his throat felt like it was burning, “I-I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>He heard Yuuto get to his feet and soon there were arms circling around him and drawing him into that warmth only Yuuto had. Wataru felt shameful as he instinctively gripped the back of his lover’s coat and hid his face in his shoulder. Yuuto’s hand rubbed up and down his back and his voice soothingly hushed him in his ear.</p>
<p>“It’s alright, Wataru. It’s okay,” he sounded so sincere and honest, not mad at all that he’d just had a marriage proposal rejected right where anyone could see. Were people watching? Were they judging him for what he’d just done to the person he trusted most? Yuuto kept rubbing his back and waited for Wataru to calm down before he spoke again, “Is there a reason? Is it too soon? Overwhelming? I’m sorry, maybe I should’ve taken you somewhere more private…”</p>
<p>“N-No…,” Wataru managed to strangle out, “I-It’s not your fault, Yuu… I’m just…I’m scared…,” he ended in a whisper, gripping onto him tighter. Would Yuuto leave him now? Would he be alone again just like before? Deja vu really was trying to haunt him.</p>
<p>“Scared? Why? Wataru, there’s nothing to be scared of, silly~,” Yuuto hugged him tighter but that only made Wataru want to cry more, “I guess it is a little scary in a way, huh? It’s a big step for us both. But, that doesn’t mean I don’t want it to happen… Wataru, I love you”.</p>
<p>“B-But what if…you don’t one day…? Wh-What if you stop f-feeling that way…?”</p>
<p>What was he saying? There’s no way Yuuto would want to even stay with him after all this, let alone want to still marry him. And yet, Wataru still clung to him with all the determined strength he had in his fingers. Yuuto didn’t let go of him, just continued to hold him like he was the most precious thing on Earth.</p>
<p>“I won’t do that. I won’t let myself lose the feelings I have for you. I love you and I mean it with my whole heart every time I say it. I’d never lie to you about this, and you know that. But, I think I know why you’re scared about the idea of getting married, if you think I’ll stop loving you one day,” Yuuto pulled Wataru away from him to look him in the eyes with a smile. He cupped his face and stroked his thumbs over his cheeks and under his eyes to rid of his tears and the trails the salty droplets had left behind.</p>
<p>“Yuu…?”</p>
<p>“Wataru, I’ve made you so many promises over our time together, but if there’s one promise that’ll mean more to you than any of the others then it’s this; the promise I make that I will never leave you. I will never fall out of love with you. Even if we argue, even if we full on fight sometimes, that won’t change the fact that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want you as my partner in friendship, bandmates, love and marriage. You and me…? We’re different from them! Their mistakes will not be ours”.</p>
<p>“Are you…?”</p>
<p>“Talking about your parents’ divorce? Mhm,” Yuuto nodded and Wataru felt his heart clench painfully as Yuuto pulled him close against him again, “I can’t imagine what it must’ve felt like for you to see them go through that stage in their lives, and it must’ve scared you about your own, huh? It makes sense to me now. But it’s okay. Because as long as you keep loving me, then I’ll keep loving you”.</p>
<p>“...I-I’m sorry… Did I ruin it…?”</p>
<p>“No, just surprised me is all. You reacted in your true instinct and that’s alright. I know you would’ve pushed yourself into believing your own lie eventually if you hadn’t and that wouldn’t have helped either of us”.</p>
<p>“...Can you…a-ask me again…?”</p>
<p>“You’re sure?”</p>
<p>“...Y…Yes… I-I want it, Yuu. If it’s with you then I don’t have to be scared about it anymore”.</p>
<p>Yuuto chuckled lightly and leaned in to kiss him softly, their lips moulding together with familiar and strong sparks of love. He pulled away slowly and pushed their foreheads together, Wataru feeling his heart stop at the amount of love and sincere affection he saw glistening in his gentle blue eyes.</p>
<p>“Then I guess I just got my answer~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know but I always thought that Wataru would seemingly and logically struggle with love and the future that love can bring since his parents are divorced. For as much as he loves Yuuto, there's still gonna be some sort of underlying fear when the time came.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>